Memories
by snowflakelupin
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally come together but their love ends with a terrible....


Disclaimer: I don't know anything here. I don't know where this poem came from I got it I another e-mail. I get lots of e-mails. If you know who wrote it please tell me.  
  
*Near to the door he paused to stand as he took his class ring off her hand all who were watching did not speak as a silent tear ran down his cheek and through his mind the memories ran of the moments they walked and ran in the sand (hand in hand) but now her eyes were so very cold for he would never again have her to hold they watched in silence as he bent near and whispered the words..."I LOVE YOU" in her ear he touched her face and started to cry as he put on his ring and wanted to die and just then the wind began to blow as they lowered her casket into the snow.... this is what happens to man alive... When friends let friends.... drink and drive. *  
  
The trio was out of school now. Ron and Hermione were dating for almost two years now. Harry and Ginny were just to shy to tell the other they liked each other. They were out of school for a month and Harry and Ron were meeting Hermione at a muggle club. They were also meeting Ginny. Harry was driving. They got to the club early so they decided to sit in the car. Then Ron saw Hermione's car.  
  
"Ron before we go in I have to tell you something. I think I need to tell Ginny I'm in love with her. If I don't I'll be sorry and I'll hate myself. It's best if she knows I might never see her again." Harry blurted out.  
  
"I think you're right but don't hurt her I do know where you sleep." Ron laughed.  
  
He gave his best friend a re-assuring pat on the back. Harry fidgeted with the class ring on his finger before he got out of the car. 'I'll tell her and ask her to be my girlfriend. Then to close the deal I will give her my class ring.' And it was final. They walked into the club with Hermione and spotted Ginny. She was sitting by the bar waiting for them. She was drinking a soda. Hermione walked over to Ginny and the girls squealed in excitement. The club was so cool.  
  
They spent most of the evening dancing. Harry and Ginny were sitting on a couch taking a break. Harry decided this would be the prefect time to tell her how he felt and ask her out.  
  
"Hey, Gin..." Harry began. He was nervous but he knew he had to do it.  
  
"Yeah Harry what's up?" she asked with a little concern in her voice. He must have looked as nervous as he felt. He tried to turn away but she made him face her. "Look we are friends you can tell me anything what's wrong with you. Something has to be wrong. Are you sick? Is it the scar? What tell me! Please."  
  
"Ginny I'm in love with you and I want to ask you out. I want to be with you." Harry finally said after a long pause of silence.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. Her dreams had finally come true. He finally told her what she wanted to hear. She never thought it would happen. Harry grew nervous. 'Why isn't she saying anything? Maybe I shouldn't have said that. What if she hates me now.' As if she was reading his mind she opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
"Oh Harry I LOVE YOU too. I'd love to go out with you". Ginny said hugging Harry He took off his class ring and gave it to Ginny.  
  
"I want you to have this as a promise. It's almost like we are sealing the deal." He placed the ring on her finger.  
  
It was a little too big but it was still his well now it was hers. She was so happy. Hermione walked over. She was Ginny smiling. Ron had told her what Harry's plan was. "Finally" Ron muttered. It was nearing Midnight. They all drove home.  
  
They spent weeks together that summer. Most time they were at the Burrow. It was the week before the summer ended. They all went over to the bar. Ginny and Harry were so happy. They spent the last week together because she was going back to school in just 5 days. They all had fun and even had a few drinks.  
  
On the drive home there was an accident. Ginny had left a little before the others. As they drove by they saw what looked like Ginny's car. They pulled over when they recognized the license. The doctors were carrying her away.  
  
Hermione put a spell to freeze time and took Ginny's body and apparated to the Medi-hospital. Ron undid the spell after he and Harry cleaned up the wreck. They did a memory charm on the people. By the time they got Ginny to the Medi-hospital she was dead.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" The nurse asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'm sorry we did everything we could to save her. But she was just to hurt. Is there anything we could do for you please let us know?" she walked away.  
  
Mrs. Weasley cried. But she wasn't the only one, for Harry was standing next to her when she got the news. He was openly crying. He in just a few hours lost the one he loved. He would never hold her again.  
  
Two days later at the funeral.  
  
He neared the door and paused as he took his class ring off her hand. Everyone there was watching but not one spoke as a tear rolled down his cheek. Flashing before him were the memories of all the days they spent together before and while they were together. Her eyes were cold now and he would never again have her to hold. Everyone watched as he bent near and whispered the words "I LOVE YOU" in her ear. He touched her cheek He started to cry as he put on his ring wanting to die. Just as the wind began to blow they lowered her casket into the ground. 


End file.
